


I've gained some things too

by spacetimetrash (magnificentmiscreant)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmiscreant/pseuds/spacetimetrash
Summary: The bar is pretty crowded, but Lucy spots Wyatt sitting at a booth in the corner, back to the wall, facing the door. She slides in on the other side of the table and begins to unwind her scarf.“Sorry I’m late. Where’s Rufus?”---Week #1 prompt: Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus are supposed to go to a bar after a mission but Rufus cancels (reason to be chosen by the writer) and Lucy and Wyatt go alone.





	

The bar is pretty crowded, but Lucy spots Wyatt sitting at a booth in the corner, back to the wall, facing the door. She slides in on the other side of the table and begins to unwind her scarf.

“Hi, sorry I’m late. Where’s Rufus?”

“Hospital. Jiya had an emergency.”

Lucy stops unbuttoning her jacket. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, he texted a minute ago to say it was under control.”

“Oh thank God.” She finishes removing her coat and sets it on the seat next to her. "I hope they figure out what's going on with her soon."

“Me too. Where were you, anyway?”

“Oh. I had a surprise tenure meeting.”

Wyatt raises an eyebrow. “Really? Now?”

“Apparently, my mother pulled some strings. I can’t tell any more whether she’s trying to appease me or manipulate me. Or both.” 

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters.” Lucy flags down a server and orders a glass of wine.

“I’m just saying, either way, you get tenure. That’s good news.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that. The meeting did not exactly go well.”

“I’m sure it was fine, Lucy. You’re brilliant. You deserve this.”

“I didn’t exactly have a lot of time to prepare. You know, between time travelling and taking down secret societies and now plotting grand theft time machine, I’ve been a little bit busy. I was a disaster in there.”

“Well, look on the bright side: if your mother is pulling strings, it probably doesn’t matter how the meeting went.”

“That’s a bright side?” 

“You’re going to get tenure. You’re allowed to be happy about that.” He reaches across the table to touch her hand. “You’ve lost so much lately - Amy, your mom - it’s okay for good things to happen.”

She gives his hand a squeeze and smiles across at him. “I guess you’re right.”

Their server arrives with Lucy’s drink. She drops Wyatt’s hand and they both lean back in their seats.

“Not to mention losing your handsome doctor fiance. I know that’s been rough for you.”

“Ha, ha.” Lucy rolls her eyes at him. He smirks back before becoming serious again.

“But seriously, how’s he taking the breakup? No problems?”

“No, nothing.” She shakes her head. “I haven’t heard from him since I moved out.”

“Good. That’s one less thing to worry about.”

Lucy raises an eyebrow. “Who said I was worried?”

“I just don’t want some guy causing problems for you, that’s all.” Wyatt shrugs.

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I do, though.”

They both take a sip of their drinks.

“What you said a minute ago, about what I’ve lost? I mean, it's been hard, and I’d still do anything to get Amy back. But it hasn’t all been loss." She looks up to meet his eyes. "I’ve gained some things too.” 

“Oh really? Like what?”

“I think you know.”

A smile spreads across his face, and this time it’s Lucy who reaches for his hand.


End file.
